


"Cafe" - Feb 2020 Prompts

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [26]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Love - Freeform, Cafe AU, M/M, boy love cafe, no homo but actually homo, the better kurodai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: Strapped for cash, Kuroo needs a job. Every application falls through, but there's one more place he hasn't applied yet. And of course, his luck isn't the best.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Kudos: 48





	"Cafe" - Feb 2020 Prompts

DAY TWENTY-SEVEN: Cafe

Fandom: Haikyuu!! 

Pairing: Daishou x Kuroo

* * *

Kuroo swallowed down at his list of jobs. Every application had been a bust, but there was only one option left.  _ Ikemen: Boys Love Cafe _ . According to the application, part of the interview involved improvising boy-love scenes with another applicant. It couldn’t be  _ too _ bad, right?

  
  
  


“Oh  _ god _ .” Daishou’s face twisted.

Kuroo cringed. “I’m about as pleased as you.”

“Okay, boys.” Rika clapped her hands together. “You’ve memorized all the scripted plays right? So before you rehearse those, I want you to do the improvised sessions. You both agreed in your contract that you’re okay with more mature content, so I’m going to give you a variety of prompts. Some will be mature and others completely PG Okay?”

Kuroo and Daishou glowered at each other before turning to nod at Rika.

“Is there a problem?” Rika raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms.

“No.” They answered together.

Rika nodded. “Alright. Let’s get started then.”

……

“Okay. I’m not going to ask you two to kiss, obviously. But we do have a pocky scene trope in order to replace that.”

Kuroo and Daishou blanched.

Rika looked between the two of them with concern. “Is something wrong? Are you not comfortable with that?”

“No!” They both said in unison.

“It’s fine,” Kuroo said, not taking his eyes off Daishou.  _ Scared, Sugu? _

“It’s not a problem.” Daishou flashed Rika a blinding smile. She even smiled back. Daishou sneered at Kuroo.  _ You wish. _

“Alright.” Rika lifted a list. “Look you guys don’t have to give me a full-out soap opera, the boss justs wants me to evaluate whether or not you guys have any chemistry or can actually act.”

“Of course,” Daishou smiled politely. “I look forward to demonstrating my skills.” He saw Kuroo roll his eyes.

“Uh huh.” Rika said, eyeing Daishou warily. She turned back to the list. “First one. This would be the type of scene you’d give to younger clients. This is a study session. PG.”

They both picked up one of the Boys Love books and opened it up, pretending to study.

Kuroo tapped Daishou’s arm. “Ne, ne, Daishou. Can you help me with one of these problems? I don’t get it.”

Daishou eyes flickered to Kuroo then to the book. “Which one, Tetsu-chan? I noticed you’ve been struggling with a lot of them.” Kuroo made a microscopic face at the use of his given name, and the corner of Daishou’s mouth quirked in satisfaction.

Other than that, Kuroo betrayed no sign of annoyance. “This one. The one you had trouble with before too.” Kuroo tapped the book.

Daishou moved a little closer to Kuroo and leaned into the book. Under the table, Daishou hooked his ankle around Kuroo’s. Kuroo’s leg twitched. Daishou resisted the urge to cackle. This would be the perfect opportunity to make Kuroo uncomfortable.

“Oh, silly, silly,” Daishou said. “You messed this up because you wrote that 2 plus 2 equals 5.” Daishou chuckled, not even having to pretend to.

“Haha. You know it’s funny,” Kuroo said. He rested his hand on the floor behind Daishou’s back. “I think that’s what you did on the last test that you failed.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Daishou saw Rika frown slightly. Well, they weren’t exactly doing anything romantic in the slightest.  _ I’ll take this opportunity then _ .

Daishou leaned his face toward Kuroo’s, an exaggerated pout on his face. Adding a little whine to his voice, Daishou said. “Aww. But you promised you wouldn’t bring that up again.  _ Mean _ , Tetsu-chan.”

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry,” Kuroo said, giving a small smile. He rested his forehead against Daishou’s. Daishou’s heart stuttered at the warmth in Kuroo’s eyes.  _ Damn, shithead’s a good actor _ . “How can I make it up to you?”

Daishou brightened. “Snack break?”

“Alright,” Kuroo said. He took a pocky stick from the table and they each put an end in their mouth.

Daishou’s eyes burned into Kuroo’s.  _ I will not lose to you, mangy cat _ .

Kuroo stared right back.  _ Bring it, loser _ .

They both started chewing. Ready to milk out more points than Kuroo, Daishou made it a point to look, eyes half lidded, at Kuroo’s lips. He even was brazen enough to slide a hand on the back of Kuroo’s neck. When he touched Kuroo’s hair, Daishou nearly snapped the stick.  _ His hair is actually really soft _ . Daishou shook the thought of his head and concentrated on the pocky. Their lips were a centimeter apart.

Before Daishou could do anything, Kuroo angled his body and arm so that Rika’s view was obstructed, then turned his and Daishou’s heads to give the illusion that they were kissing. After a moment, they both let go and separated. Kuro munched on the last bit of pocky.

Daishou turned to Rika, pointedly not looking at Kuroo.

Rika eyed them both with a blank expression and folded her hands in under her chin.

Daishou swallowed. She was taking so long to say something.  _ How hard can it be to say you failed? Ugh. _

Then Rika smiled. “You two have an interesting repore. I’ll say you passed. Next one. PG-13 this time. You two are sports teammates in the locker room.” Daishou suppressed a shudder. This was getting too close to home. 

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled across a Youtube video that showcased an actual BL cafe in Japan. It was odd, but interesting at the same time. Gave me an idea for this. I actually kind of want to make a larger fic out of this since it's such a fun concept.


End file.
